


#51 - Breakfast

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [51]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Food, Gen, Homesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: breakast, Reynir.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: breakast, Reynir. No beta.

Reynir was dreaming of oatmeal porridge. With honey and cream.

For that matter, he was also dreaming of smoked puffin with fresh bread. He could almost feel the crisp crust crackling between his teeth. The only thing he _didn't_ miss was the fish liver oil. 

"Hey," said the big man, Mikkel, and then he said something else. He was holding out a bowl of something pale and soupy.

"He says, 'Eat your breakfast,'" Tuuri translated. She'd already half finished hers.

Reluctantly, Reynir took the bowl. The stuff was like warm glue. It almost made him nostalgic for fish liver oil.


End file.
